


Sam's Toast

by Wayward_WLW (Parker_Haven_Wuornos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarassing Little Brother Sam Winchester, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, Supernatural by Chuck Shurley, Wedding Fluff, best man speech, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Haven_Wuornos/pseuds/Wayward_WLW
Summary: Sam had guarded his speech like it was a nuclear football, and Dean had been as determined as a Mission Impossible villain to get ahold of it, not because he didn’t trust his brother, but because he just thought he had a right to know what would be said.Despite his best efforts, Dean hasn’t managed to see a single word of Sam’s toast, and while he’s not exactly worried about it—he couldn’t be worried about anything today, it’s all too perfect—he still wishes he could prepare himself a little bit ahead of time.When the time comes and Sam starts speaking, nothing could have prepared him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	Sam's Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was inspired by this Tumblr post (https://menschdean.tumblr.com/post/643148445403774976/sams-toast-includes-reading-aloud-particularly). I hope you like it!

Sam had guarded his speech like it was a nuclear football, and Dean had been as determined as a Mission Impossible villain to get ahold of it, not because he didn’t trust his brother, but because he just thought he had a right to know what would be said. 

Despite his best efforts, Dean hasn’t managed to see a single word of Sam’s toast, and while he’s not exactly worried about it—he couldn’t be worried about anything today, it’s all too perfect—he still wishes he could prepare himself a little bit ahead of time. 

When the time comes and Sam starts speaking, nothing could have prepared him. 

“I think we’ve all been pretty aware of how Dean and Cas felt about each other for a long time, me more than most—” 

Bobby makes a gruff sound of protest at that, but Sam ignores him and goes on. “But just in case you missed it, here’s what the lore says.” 

“The—” But before Dean can ask about it, Sam has pulled out his stupid little e-reader and Dean’s stomach is dropping to the floor. He looks at Cas, who’s frowning in confusion, the first time his smile has been broken all day. 

“I’d like to share some passages from Supernatural, by Chuck Shurley.” Sam breezes past the loud chorus of boos that name inspires from the audience and begins to read. “ _Castiel studied him so intently that Dean felt naked. He tried to salvage some of his usual bravado with a smirk. ‘Yeah, thanks for that,’ he said, driving the knife into the so-called angel’s chest._ ” 

Cas’s fingers curled around Dean’s hand, and he smiles fondly at Dean. 

Sam keeps on reading. “ _Castiel didn’t even flinch. In fact, he looked down at the knife as if Dean had done something amusing, and the smile he turned on Dean was affectionate.”_

Jo wolf-whistles from the crowd, and Dean attempts to flip her the bird without Jack or Claire seeing. 

“So that was how it started,” Sam says. “Let’s check in on them a few months later, shall we?” 

“We don’t have to!” Dean shouts, but no one seems to notice. 

“No, we do,” Sam says. “See I wasn’t here for this one, but it’s great.” 

Dean’s fears are confirmed as soon as Sam starts to read. 

_“Dean shuffled his feet on the rotted wooden floors, then looked back up at Cas, who was faced away from him, staring at the wall._

_“So,” Dean said casually. “Last night on earth. What are your plans?”_

“We don’t need to go over this!” Dean shouts. 

“Yes we do,” Cas says, his eyes sparkling. Clearly, he knows just as well as Dean which night Sam is about to rehash in front of their closest friends and family. 

Sam’s smile is downright evil as he finds his place on the e-reader and continues. “ _Castiel watched Dean pace the room; his eyes never left him. “I just thought I’d sit here quietly.”_

_Dean thought about everything he would do with his last night on earth. Fantasies about hookers in princess leia costumes and—”_

“SAM THE KIDS ARE HERE!” Dean interrupts. 

“Skimming over that part,” Sam says quickly, before diving back into reading. _“Dude come on, anything?” Dean asked. “Booze? Women?”_

_Castiel stared back at him, startled._

_Dean raised his eyebrows, curiosity he can’t name itching in his mind. “You have been with a woman before? Or an angel, at least?”_

_Castiel refused to meet his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Undeterred, Dean leaned in closer to Castiel. “You mean to tell me you’ve never been up there doing a little… cloud seeding?”_

“GROSS!” Claire shouts, throwing a roll across the room and hitting Dean in the head with surprising accuracy. 

“What did I do?” He grouses, “Sam’s the one reading it!” 

Sam only smiles and keeps right on reading. “ _I’ve never had occasion, okay?” Castiel said, still refusing to look at Dean. He attempted to negate his defensive tone with a glare at the wall, which Dean ignored._

_“Alright,” Dean said. He stepped around Castiel and grabbed his jacket off the nearby chair. “Let me tell you something, there are two things that I know for certain: One, Burt and Ernie are gay, and two, you are not going to die a virgin.”_

Sam looks up at the crowd, and he has to shout over the laughter from the crowd. “Dean, what the hell does that mean?” 

“That’s not what I said,” Dean muttered. 

“Yes it is,” Cas says, looking at him in confusion. 

“I’m not going to read the rest,” Sam says after everyone has had a chance to calm down, “Where they get kicked out of a brothel—” 

“What’s a brothel?” Jack asks loudly. Everyone sitting near him takes a quick sip of their drink to avoid having to answer. 

Dean glares at Sam, who pretends not to notice as he continues his speech. “—And the chapter ends with them walking into the night. In case you were wondering, Cas didn’t die the next day—” 

“It was at least another few months,” Cas says confidently, and Dean sighs. He doesn’t need a reminder of all the times he’s lost Cas. He reaches for his hand, holding on tightly. Never again. They’re never going to lose each other again; that’s what today is all about. 

“So, skipping ahead a few books,” Sam says. “This one I was here for, and let me tell you, it was unbearable.” 

“ _Castiel appeared in the morgue, a mere inches away from Dean’s face. Despite this, neither of them backed away, or lowered their phones._

_Castiel’s eyes were locked on Dean’s. “I’m there now,” He informed him._

_“Yeah, I get that.” Dean still didn’t step away from Castiel._

_“I’m going to hang up now.”_

_“Right.” Dean’s voice was a little bit breathless, though if anyone had asked him, he wouldn’t have been able to explain why._

“It’s important that I remind you,” Sam says, “Because even this book seems to forget, that I was standing about three feet away at the time.” 

Dean drops his head into his hands, not sure whether he should laugh or make a run for it and hide until this is over. Cas rubs his back sympathetically. 

“You know, I really could keep going,” Sam says. “But I think you get the idea, and all this was from the first two years they knew each other. Sometimes I wanted to punch you both, or lock you in a room and see if you worked it out. I’m glad you finally did. I love you both, I’m happy for you both. I wish you many more years of extended eye contact that makes everyone else in the room uncomfortable.” Sam raises his glass to them, and everyone copies the gesture. 

There are loud shouts and whistles, and Dean leans in to kiss Cas, if only to hide how red his cheeks have gotten, and then everyone groans and throws balled-up napkins at them. 

Sam returns to his seat next to Dean. “So, what did you think?” His shit-eating grin is a mile wide. 

“It was too damn long,” Dean grumbles.

Sam’s eyes blaze with justifiable fury. “Twelve _fucking_ years.”


End file.
